disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Funilation Parade
Disney's Funilation Parade, at Magic Kingdom (Disneyland Montréal). is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June 12, 2035 as part of the Joy and Celebration, celebrating the 10th anniversary of Disneyland Montreal. This parade replaced the former Disney's All Stars Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2020. which ran until early 2015, at which point it was replaced by Paint the Night Electrical Parade. In June 2040, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 15th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney All-Star Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Magical of Life Parade on June 21, 2040. In April 2012, Steve Davison, the creator of Disney Magic on Parade at Disneyland Paris, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 15th anniversary. Development Disney's Funilation Parade presents these stories through a whimsical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Kevin Kidney and Jody Daily, Creative Director Steve Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney's Funilation Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Cirque Du Soleil. Presents Saltimbanco, Mystère, Alegria, Quidam, O, La Nouba, Dralion, Corteo, Koozå, Zed, Ovo, Totem, Zarkana, Amaluna,Kurios: Cabinet of Curiosities and Luzia designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Cirque Du Soleil, designed the costumes During two show stop moments of "Disney's Funilation Parade". On July, 15, 2034, Centre Bell rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Funilation Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Disneyland Montreal to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units *'Opening': *'Princess Magical (Disney Princess Unit)': *'Garden Friends': Characters from Three Little Pigs, 101 Dalmatians, The Black Cauldron, Tangled and Frozen feature in this float. *'Jungle Safari': Characters from The Jungle Book, The Lion King and Tarzan feature in this float. *'Pirate Moon':Based on the 1953 animated film. *'Under the Sea':Based on the 1989 animated film. *'Music': Characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Melody Time, Alice in Wonderland and Fantasia 2000 feature in this float. *'Pixar Pals (Pixar Unit)': Characters from Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles and Inside Out feature in this float. *'Finale': Songs Featured Background Music: *"Treasure the Moment" from Jubilation! (Tokyo Disneyland) (intro only) / "A Whole New World" from Aladdin / "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" from The Tigger Movie (upbeat version) *'Show Stop song:' "Let It Go" from Disney Channel Playlist and "Joy and Celebration" (10th anniversary theme song) *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT & PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"When You Wish Upon a Star"'' / "So This Is Love" / "Beauty and the Beast" **'GARDEN FRIENDS UNIT:' ***''"I See the Light"'' / "Dalmatian Plantation" / "Fairfolk" / "Who’s Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf" / "For the First Time in Forever" **'JUNGLE SAFARI UNIT' ***''"Circle of Life"'' / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "King of Pride Rock" / "Trashin' the Camp" / "I Wanna Be Like You" **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"You Can Fly"'' / "A Pirate's Life" / "The Second Star to the Right" / "The Elegant Captain Hook" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Under the Sea"'' / '' "Part of Your World"'' / "Kiss the Girl" **'MUSIC UNIT' ***''"Whistle While You Work"'' / "I've Got No Strings" / "Step in Time" / "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / '' "Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102"'' / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Bumble Boogie" **'PIXAR UNIT' ***''"The Incredibles Theme"'' / "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "Monsters, Inc. Open Song" / "First Day of School" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"Mickey Mouse Club March"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Be Our Guest" Category:Former Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Parades